Refuge in the Light
by cruciomylife
Summary: After the war Hermione is pressured to seek help for recovering. She turns to her cousin Bella in Forks who is hurting as well. Hermione thinks a break from the magical world will help. What she doesn't know is she is about to stumble into a whole new mess of magic. Can a new bushy-haired brunette bring light to a town that's quickly turning dark?-On Hiatus-
1. Prologue

Six. That was the number of times the phone rang before a female voice sounded through the speaker. "Hello?" This was a faintly familiar voice to Hermione. It sounded more mature than the prepubescent voice she remembered. Then again, Hermione hadn't  
heard this voice in eight years.

"Bells? Is that you?" Hermione knew the answer of course, but she still wanted conformation. The line went deadly silent but she could almost hear the gears turning in her cousin's head as she realized that this was Hermione calling.

There was a small gasp, followed by a large sigh of relief. "Mya? Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! It's you! It's really you calling right?" Bella's voice was tinny coming through the phone, but it was music to Hermione's ears. She laughed and ran a hand  
through her tumbling chestnut hair.

"Of course it's me bells! How many other British women do you have calling you?" A smile grew upon Hermione's face and for once it wasn't forced.

Bella giggled shyly and replied. "Well up until today none! Don't get me wrong it's so wonderful to hear from you Mione but what's going on? We haven't spoken in eight years give or take, is everything alright?"

Hermione sighed, she knew that not even Hogwarts was a good enough excuse to explain her absence in Bella's life. The two girls had practically grown up together despite the continental difference between them. Then Hermione turned eleven and was whisked  
away to Hogwarts, leaving her closest friend behind. Hermione had always harbored guilt over leaving Bella in the dark about what she truly was. She took a deep breath and with certainty and Gryffindor courage she replied.

"Everything _will_ be alright Bella. I'm coming home."

~Thanks for reading loves~


	2. Chapter 1

With a snap Hermione flicked her wand over her bulging trunk and cast the proper protective enchantments and a handy featherweight charm on it. She looked around her barren room with sadness in her eyes.

She knew that leaving for a while was the best thing she could do to start healing. Although returning to Forks wasn't entirely her own idea, Hermione was still grateful that she was able to see her cousin again.

With a stubbornness that would put even Draco Malfoy to shame, Hermione had repeatedly declined the help that the medi-witches so often offered her at. Harry himself had sworn up and down that their treatments had helped him mentally recover from the  
turmoil the war had left him in.

Even so, she still declined. Hermione Granger was not about to survive being tortured through an entire war only to come out of it to discover she needed to rely on someone to help her. No. She got herself through it and she will get herself to recover  
from it.

Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts when someone cleared their throat from behind her. Her reflexes were still on high alert and she snapped into battle mode as she whipped around with her wand leading the way to the hollow of the stranger's throat,  
ready to strike.

Hermione's eyes focused back and her head was still spinning but she realized that the emerald eyes she had been staring into were a friendly pair. She instantly backed away and slid her wand into its invisible holster while coming to her senses.

"Well that was certainly a more…aggressive goodbye than I thought you would give me." Harry grinned shyly and peered at a blushing Hermione through his crooked glasses.

"Harry, I'm sorry you just startled me is all." Hermione was still slightly shaking but her nerves had calmed down considerably. She walked over to her bare bed, sat at the edge and patted the space beside her. Harry sat down next to her and wrapped his  
left arm around her shoulders.

To her surprise she didn't stiffen at the touch like she found herself doing so often. Instead she leaned into him and nestled her head on his shoulder, her hair spilling down into his lap.

This was a position she took comfort in since it was second nature for her and Harry. His chest vibrated as he broke the silence.

"You know Mione I'm really going to miss you."

She signed and closed her eyes, breathing in his cinnamon scent. "Me too Harry. I think I'll miss you and Teddy most. But I won't be gone too long, just a couple weeks."

He chuckled and leaned his head against hers. "You say that now, but I know that once you realize how much better things are there you will push to stay longer."

Hermione sat up and took a sharp breath in but before she could voice her protests Harry was speaking again.

"When I say that I mean it in a good way. I'm happy you're doing this. Everyone is. Bloody hell I'm pretty sure no one is happier than the healers at Mungos. It'll be good for you to get away from all this."

Hermione snapped her mouth shut when she realized that Harry was right. She sighed and held her hands up in defeat. "I know, I'll admit that you're right. And despite that fact that I'll be away from Teddy I am actually pretty excited to see Isabella  
again. I talked to her last night on the phone and she sounds so grown up."

Harry grinned. "See? You're smiling, this is already starting to help. Just think, when you come back you'll feel so much better and healed."

Hermione scowled at him and stood up from the bed and grabbed her trunk. "Well I think on that nauseatingly cheerful note I'll be going. I don't want to stick around for the pep talk."

Harry just laughed because the mischievous glint in her eyes and the badly hidden smirk were so prominent on her face. "Merlin Mione, you are too sarcastic for your own good. I think Malfoy is rubbing off on you."

Hermione disregarded his comment with a wave of her hand and started to pull her trunk into her living room. She stopped in front of the fireplace and straightened out her outfit.

She was wearing a peach blouse that flowed to her hips, straight white jeans that were rolled at the end, nude ballet flats and a simple silver necklace that Ron had given her during their fifth year. She didn't bother with styling her hair since it had  
finally learned how to be tamed. Her honey locks flowed in waves to the small of her back with not one similarity to the bush it used to be.

Once she had deemed herself acceptable she looked over to Harry who was watching her with amusement from the brown leather couch. "I'll never understand why you fix your outfit before you leave, the floo will just mess it up again."

She rolled her amber eyes at him. "I like to think of it as a precautionary measure."

He just laughed and wrapped his long arms around her waist and rested his chin on top of her head. "Well either way it doesn't need fixing, you look great."

Hermione locked her hands together behind his back and inhaled again, wanting to remember his scent even though she could never forget it. All of the sudden the emotions hit her and she realized that she was leaving. She managed to choke out a small whisper.

"I'll miss you Harry."

He buried his nose into her hair and held her tighter. "I'll miss you too Mione."

They stood there for a moment, embracing one another before reluctantly letting go. Hermione placed her trunk in the fireplace and hesitantly grabbed a handful of floo powder. Before letting go she stared at Harry and took a deep breath. Her thoughts  
were racing but she gathered her courage and called out to him one last time.

"Harry don't forget to call every night!" Her eyes frantically searched his face as she waited for a reply.

Harry smiled back at her. There was a sadness to his smile and it seemed reluctant. He knew she was just stalling at this point. "Go Mione, I won't forget. Go and have fun. I'll be waiting for you when you return."

His words were the last push she needed. Hermione straightened her shoulders and her eyes held a spark as she gripped the floo powder tighter. Then, in an instant she was throwing it down and yelling out "McFarland House!"

With a flash of green she was gone.

~Thank you for reading loves~


	3. Chapter 2

With a hiss, black smoke poured out of the white marble fireplace and flowed into the pristine living room. Even after the jarring floo trip Hermione still managed to step out of the fireplace with grace in her stride. Just by looking at her you would never be able to tell that the witch had just traveled by floo. Her outfit was untouched by the soot thanks to a dirt-repellant charm, proving Harry's predictions wrong.

She took a deep breath and looked around at her new home. The house was simple yet elegant with high ceilings, numerous glass walls and minimalistic décor. This was the house the Granger/Swan family visited so often during her youth. Of course the twenty year old home had been renovated, Hermione was adamant about keeping the original architecture intact.

Even though most of the furniture was new and the walls were now painted a frosted ivory color, the home still felt familiar. Hermione levitated her burgundy trunk and it trailed after her while she walked up the spiral staircase to her master suite.

The room had previously been where her parents had slept while in Forks, but now it all belonged to her. The thought of that was bittersweet. Hermione now had the luxury of staying in the grand room, but she knew that her parents would never again return to it. Feeling her emotions swell she quickly distracted herself with the task of unpacking.

With a swish and a flick her trunk was unlocked and clothes were now whisking themselves around the spacious room and finding their new home in her dresser. Once everything was sorted and clean she collapsed her petite body onto the king bed that was draped in a burgundy duvet.

The monstrous Gryffindor styled bed seemed to swallow her in a sea of down and comfort. She laid there for a moment, listening to the hum of the ceiling fan, then remembered the most important task she had yet to complete.

Since the battle, her self-preservation awareness had become heightened and she was always looking out for her safety and others. Hermione rose from the bed and made her way down the staircase and into the living room again. She strode across the hallway and pulled the French doors open that led to her wraparound porch.

The striking green landscape took her breath away and the crisp air washed over her body leaving her with goosebumps. Her childhood vacation home might have been familiar to her but Hermione completely forgot how beautiful the lush forests were. It was nice to see some greenery again since the last memories she had of nature were the barren lands of the forest of Dean and the half burned forbidden forest.

Hermione was grateful for the secluded location of the house but through the dense thicket she could see just one other house in the woods. This house had a more modern exterior than hers and one of its main walls were made completely out of glass. It seemed untouched by people but its curious nature drew Hermione in and she made a mental note to ask Bella about the seemingly abandoned house.

The thought of Bella brought Hermione's attention back to the task at hand. She kicked off her flats, stepped into the dewy lawn and turned to face her house. Hermione focused her mind and began reciting incantations while moving her hands and wand in a square shape. She did this for several minutes and decided that the best way to stay safe would be to set up extensive wards around her house. This way no one with harmful intentions could enter her lawn.

She decided to add on a stunning charm as well, thinking that if anyone did come to harm her then a few jolts should keep them away. As she walked back inside Hermione felt more peaceful knowing that no one could harm her here. She was very confident in her abilities of setting up wards and it was one of the many things she did best.

Hermione shut the double doors behind her and added a few locking charms to it as well for good measure. She strolled into the kitchen and hopped up onto the white marble countertop while pulling out her muggle cell phone. The eager witch had been here all of fifteen minutes and already she was itching to see her favorite cousin.

Her nimble fingers moved in a blur as she tapped the keypad looking for Bella's number. Her stomach caught butterflies as the first ring sounded throughout the speakerphone and into the vast house. Once the ringing was interrupted Hermione blurted out a breathless greeting.

The line was quiet for a second but soon Bella's voice came through. "Mione! Wow two calls in less than 24 hours, is it Christmas?"

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "No you nutter but it feels that way!"

Bella seemed confused at this, "What do you mean?" she replied. Hermione couldn't help herself, she just had to tell Bella. "Well, I know we talked about me coming to visit sometime soon," Bella just hummed in response.

"And I might have gotten carried away with planning after we spoke last night." She paused, wanting to hear Bella's opinion.

"Well what does that mean?" Bella sighed.

"It means that I started to plan out where I would stay and how long and I came to the conclusion that our house in Forks was just recently renovated and it is in perfect condition for me to stay in for however long I see fit." She said with a smirk on her face, waiting to see if Bella would catch on.

She didn't, instead she just sighed with exasperation. "Mya I feel like a broken record, what does that mean? And stop being vague, it's creepy!"

Hermione just giggled. "Bloody hell Bells it means that I'm already here in the McFarland house!" The ending of her sentence seemed to get higher in pitch the more excited she got.

Bella's response was exactly what she expected, a very loud squeal. "What? You're kidding! You're just messing with me! Wait no are you really serious? Oh my gosh of course you are how did you get here so fast? I'm getting in my car right now!" Bella somehow said all of this in one breath.

Hermione laughed so hard she fell off the kitchen countertop. "Bella calm down! Just breathe okay?"

"I can't Mya! Wow, I need to tell Charlie he will be so happy to see you!" Bella's words were jumbled together and barely coherent.

In the background Hermione heard the unmistakable noise of a truck firing to life. She laughed when she realized that Bella was serious about coming over immediately. "Bells are you actually in a car right now?"

Bella just scoffed. "Of course I am! I have to see you right now! I'll be there in about fifteen minutes okay?"

"Bells I can't wait! You better hang up the phone though, I'm not letting you talk and drive!" Hermione might have been elated but she held her cousins safety above all else.

Bella agreed reluctantly. "Fine, fine. But you better not hold it against me if I speed a little! Oh and I almost forgot um there is actually someone with me is that okay?"

Hermione's brow furrowed, she didn't think it was Charlie. "Yeah that's fine, who is it?"

Bella's voice grew considerably quieter at this point. "It's my fianc-boyfriend."

Hermione was in shocked silence but somehow found her voice. "Oh! Yeah that's fine. I'll see you soon I guess, Drive safe love."

Bella fumbled over her words. "O-okay yeah I'll see you soon. Drive-I mean, love you too."

With a click their conversation ended. Hermione stood like a statue in the kitchen leaning on the counter for support. She knew that her cousin had grown up but wow, she didn't picture her dating.

Hermione pushed those thoughts away and focused all of her attention to the fact that in a couple minutes she would see her cousin again. The witch perched herself on the armrest of the sofa and stared out the large windows waiting for any signs of movement. Her leg jiggled with anticipation and excitement.

Even though she was almost too excited to think about anything else, the end of their phone call pushed its way to the front of her mind again. Hermione knew that Bella wasn't quite loquacious and she tended to stumble on her words but she could have sworn that Bella had misspoken when talking about her boyfriend.

Hermione would have bet twenty galleons that Bella meant to say fiancé but stopped herself. This confused the intelligent witch greatly.

Bella couldn't possibly be engaged, could she?

~Thanks for reading loves~


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Being my usual, forgetful self I forgot to add a disclaimer at the beginning of this story so here it is! I don't own anything! :) Thank you so much for all the reviews and views! I'm so happy people are enjoying this, I hope this chapter pleases you. Things will be moving faster now that introductions are out of the way. I promise I'll be updating soon! Enjoy and thank you so much for reading!

Bella was curled on her tattered green couch mindlessly staring at the tv while Edward stroked her hair. Ever since she received an out of the blue phone call from her cousin Hermione her mood had improved dramatically and Edward noticed. After the horrible months that Bella went through during Edward's absence Bella had been more withdrawn and anxious around him.

To the human eye Bella seemed normal, but the Cullen's had noticed the change in her mood. Once they all returned from Italy, Carlisle had spoken to a livid Charlie and once he calmed down he reluctantly divulged the details of what Bella was like in their absence. Needless to say the Cullen's were concerned, even Rosalie.

Bella preached every day that she was fine but everyone could see right through the façade. Edward was desperate to find something to help improve her sprits and help her heal. He had originally suggested a week on their private island Esme but was quickly shot down when he knew that Charlie still harbored thoughts of shooting him for taking his daughter away for three days.

Last night it seemed like Edward's prayers were answered when a squealing Bella had received a phone call from her cousin Hermione. Ever since then Bella has talked nonstop about her British cousin and it seemed like the light had returned to her eyes. Hermione had piqued the interest of the entire family and truth be told they were all looking forward to meeting the mysterious girl.

From the description Bella gave them he gathered that Hermione was a studious girl with brown, frizzy hair and large front teeth. Obviously this physical description was a little outdated but Bella imagined that her cousin hadn't changed much. From somewhere in the house Bella's phone rang out and she instantly shot up to go answer it.

Edward stayed in his position on the couch to give Bella some privacy but of course he could hear what she said. Bella's eager voice was somewhat muffled by the walls but Edward could still make out her greeting.

Going against his instincts, he decided to focus on the football game that was on the television to give Bella privacy. Not a minute later he heard her footsteps descending the stairs and approaching the living room. Her face looked disappointed as she slumped back into the spot she had previously vacated.

Edward's face was full of concern as he asked her what the matter was. Bella nervously glanced between him and the tv before finally answering. "Oh, it was nothing. I just thought Hermione would be calling but it wasn't her."

Edward held his breath unnecessarily as he raised an expectant eyebrow waiting for the next part of her answer. Bella looked at Edward with hesitation in her eyes as she said the last name Edward wanted to hear. "It was Jake. He asked if I wanted to come over later, apparently they are having another bonfire. I told him no of course. I'd much rather hang out with you." Bella blurted the last part out before Edward had time to interject.

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves since the thought of that mutt made his blood boil. However before Edward could answer Bella's ringtone was sounding again from her bedroom. They shared a confused but knowing look and Bella reluctantly headed up to her room fully prepared to tell Jacob off for calling her again.

Once Bella was out of the room Edward rushed out the door muttering something about how dogs couldn't take a hint. He paced around the yard a few times and was kicking some rocks into the distance when Bella came barreling out of the house with a spring in her step and her phone clutched to her ear.

He rushed to her side as she opened the door to her truck with a smile plastered on her face. Edward slid into the passenger seat a little reluctantly since he always felt nervous when Bella would drive. Of course it had nothing to do with the fear of losing his life, it was the fear of her crashing and hurting herself. However he didn't say anything, he just stared at Bella with an amused grin and questioning eyes, waiting for an explanation.

He got his explanation when he heard hysterical laughing emanating from the phone followed by a strong British accent. "Bella calm down! Just breathe okay?" The unmistakable accent belonged to the girl he had been waiting to meet.

Bella's eyes lit up and she laughed, it was a wonderful sound that he had not heard in a while. "I can't Mya! Wow, I need to tell Charlie he will be so happy to see you!" Bella exclaimed. This made Edward's brows furrow in confusion, does this mean that Hermione is already here? Edward got lost in his thoughts and the next thing he heard was Bella narrowly avoiding telling Hermione that she had a fiancé.

As Bella hung up the phone her heart was heavy and she suddenly felt more anxious about seeing her cousin. Her heart started to race as she thought through all the possible explanations she could give to Hermione. "Bella? Are you okay?" Edward's voice reached her even through the mess of her thoughts.

Before she could answer a blaring horn sounded next to her. She snapped out of her daze and realized she had ran a red light and narrowly avoided clipping the side of a van. "Bella! What are you doing?" Edward yelled out as he grabbed the wheel and navigated her truck to the side of the road.

Bella stopped the car and took her shaky hands off the wheel. In a flash she was sitting in the passenger seat and Edward and pulling the truck back onto the road. "Bella talk to me, what's the matter?"

Bella just stared out the window with vacant eyes. "I don't know Edward. I told her you were with me and I told her you were my boyfriend. I know how she feels about marriage and I don't want her to give us a big lecture about how young we are. I just don't know what to say to her." She slumped into her seat with a defeated sigh.

"It'll be okay love, we will figure it out. Just focus on the fact that you're going to see her again, the rest will work out." Edward told her with a small smile. "Hey, which way am I going anyways?"

Bella laughed. "Take a right up here, she's staying in her family's old house. It's actually close to your house."

Edward looked at her surprised, "Wait is she in the old Victorian house in the woods?" Bella nodded in agreement. "Yeah that's the one. Nobody has been there in eight years, I really miss that place." As Edward turned onto the familiar country road he could hear heartbeat quicken and her breathing turn shallow. "Just relax love, you're home again."

The rumble of a red truck coming up her driveway made Hermione's heart quicken as soon as she heard it. She jumped off the side of her couch and pressed her hands against the large living room window and peered out. Her eyes shot to the windshield where she saw the outline of two figures. The afternoon sun reflected off the glass obstructing her view of them.

Hermione could barely contain her joy as she saw the passenger door open and her cousin step out. Bella looked the same yet completely different. She grew taller but she was still her thin self that Hermione remembered. She had dark brown hair that shimmered with red in the sunlight and the straight locks fell right below her shoulders. Her facial features were more angular, overall she looked much more mature than she had eight years ago.

Her skin was still the pale tint she remembered, but it was nothing compared to the person now at her side. The man standing next to her cousin resembled a sculpted god with icy skin and bronze hair. Everything about him screamed danger but Hermione was instantly intrigued by the man in her lawn. He glided across her lawn with ease and grace unlike Bella who stumbled like her usual self.

Hermione's attention snapped back to her cousin when the pair stepped onto her porch and approached her front door. She squealed and ran to the door, flinging it open and wrapping her arms around her cousin. Bella barely had time to react before she was engulfed in a forceful hug with her face full of honey hair. "Bella!" Hermione squealed.

"Hermione!" Bella exclaimed into her petite cousin's shoulder. She reluctantly let go of her British cousin so she could have a proper look at her. Bella couldn't believe her eyes when she looked at the woman before her. Gone was the busy-haired bookworm with the beaver teeth and in her place was a slender woman with honey brown hair that flowed in waves down to her waist.

Her face was thin and she was probably the tannest person in Forks currently, Bella was so close to her that she saw the small smattering of freckles that sprinkled her nose and cheeks. Hermione's amber eyes shown brightly as she stared at Bella.

"Wow! Hermione I can't believe it's actually you! Holy crap you got gorgeous!" Bella exclaimed. Hermione laughed and squeezed Bella tight again. "Bella love you are beautiful! I missed you so much!" Edward watched the reunion with awestruck eyes when he saw Hermione. The girl resembled Bella in many ways but at the same time she was completely different. She seemed to exude a confidence that he had never seen in Bella, her eyes were enchanting but they looked so familiar.

Edward knew they weren't like Bella's eyes, but he could've sworn he had seen them before. After their second embrace the attention turned to him. Hermione straightened and stared into his golden eyes before speaking with a smooth, assured voice. "You must be Isabella's boyfriend. Nice to meet you, I'm Hermione."

Edward extended his hand and smiled at the British girl. "That would be me, nice to meet you as well. I'm Edward." Hermione took his hand with confidence but faltered when she realized how hard and cool his skin was. Her eyes flared dangerously and darted between Bella and him, it seemed like she was debating on whether to run or not. Her easygoing demeanor toward him shifted and she stiffened while looking at him with guarded eyes.

Hermione turned to Bella and forced a smile. "Well please come in, we have a lot of catching up to do!" Bella walked through the door of the familiar home and gasped as she became submerged in her childhood memories. Before Edward could step into the Victorian home, Hermione blocked the doorway with her petite but commanding presence. Her eyes seemed livid yet eerily calm at the same time as she stared at him.

Hermione glanced behind her to make sure Bella was far enough away before speaking to the handsome man in front of her. She'd be lying if she said she didn't find Edward attractive but she had to remind herself that was their nature. As soon as she took Edward's hand her suspicions were confirmed, Edward was a vampire.

She knew he seemed familiar but once she heard his name she knew him immediately. His coven was in a textbook she had found in the restricted section of the library in Hogwarts. She came across it one night when writing an essay on how magical law pertains to magical beings that were not witches and wizards.

Her essay had earned high marks for her detailed portion on how vampire covens have to live by the laws set by the ministry and the Volturi. She knew all about them, but she wasn't quite sure they knew about her. Edward raised a curious eyebrow at the witch blocking the doorway.

"Edward," She spoke in a carefully controlled voice. "I think you would find it best to keep your distance from me." Edward was shocked at this, his eyes widened slightly and he cocked his head to the side. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean Hermione. Is something wrong?" He politely asked her.

She let out a humorless laugh and turned around, walking into her house. "Oh but I think you do know what I mean…Cullen."


End file.
